Entre callejones
by 0Kano-kun0
Summary: Cuando la persona que te gusta es un idiota, la paciencia se vuelve un tesoro nacional, y eso Atsushi lo sabia muy bien. Igual le gustaba verlo temblar. Oneshot de Atsushi/Akutagawa.


_Mi mente dejó de funcionar al salir expulsado de un techo en llamas. Mientras caigo, voy lentamente tomando conciencia del vacío contaminado por la ruidosa ciudad nocturna que me está recibiendo con una lentitud que llega a ser molesta. Me pregunto vagamente si será obra de mi mente con la esperanza de prolongar este momento._

 _La misión fue todo un éxito. Asesiné al sujeto que estaba vendiendo información de Port Mafia a organizaciones extranjeras antes de que pudiera hacer una nueva transferencia. Pero tuve que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para ello. Sobra decir que ese sacrificio soy yo._

 _Ahora mismo no me queda otra que entregarme a la paciencia. A la llegada del crudo impacto que destrozaría mi cuerpo._

 _Con la mirada contemplando hacia el cielo, me fijo que ésta se encuentra totalmente enrojecida. Igual que la sangre que nace a borbotones de mi interior abriéndose paso por mi carne abierta y ropajes rasgados._

 _No acostumbro a distraerme en las misiones, pero por esta vez me regalo un minuto de descanso, ya que estoy a punto de morir. Mientras el cielo se agranda ante mis ojos, sin obedecerme, estos comienzan a cerrarse. Mis parpados me pesan y no puedo sujetarlos._

 _Entonces escucho como cientos de bombas minúsculas explotan una tras otra expulsando humo y llamas por todos los huecos disponibles del edificio. Juntas, crean sonidos semejantes a gritos. Juntas crean el caos._

 _Estoy cansado._

 _Ya se acerca. No creo que importe mucho. De hecho, creo que hasta cierto punto lo estaba esperando. Esa compañera fiel que me ha seguido desde que nací ha llegado a recogerme. Dejaré que me abrace a gusto ya que no tengo motivos para detenerla. Gin está bien posicionada en Port mafia y a Higuchi logré sacarla del edificio a tiempo. Al parecer, dejé todo listo solo para que llegara este momento._

 _O eso pensaba hasta que mi casi inerte cuerpo deja de caer. Abruptamente, siento que estoy volando, pero no soy yo._

 _Alguien me tiene sujeto de la cintura y su mano aprisiona la mía con fuerza. Intento zafarme y golpear al entrometido bastardo, pero ni Rashomon me responde ni tampoco mi propio cuerpo, todo es demasiado pesado ahora. Derrotado ya por mí mismo, sencillamente cierro mis ojos abandonándome a este ángel, a quien deseo cortarle las alas para que caigamos juntos y que nuestros cuerpos se rompan como las marionetas que somos._

 _Sea lo que sea que quiera hacerme que lo haga. Yo ya estoy muy lejos de su alcance._

Akutagawa's Pov end.

El frio viento se alza con la presencia de la luna llena. Y con ella, se levantan los cientos de granitos de arena que sujetan el liviano cuerpo de un joven que yace inconsciente recostado sobre ellas. El tiempo que lleva ahí no es demasiado, pero cuando la incomodidad es insoportable, su cuerpo egoísta lo despierta demandando una mejor posición. O al menos una cama decente. Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejó de dormir en la calle.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente mientras su primer y decepcionante pensamiento se cruza por su cabeza. _Estoy vivo._ Naturalmente, la prueba de ello es el insoportable dolor que le cayó repentinamente encima, como una ola de piedras en su estómago vacío. Eso y la arena que se levantó con el viento y casualmente le cayó en la cara dándole una desagradable sensación de suciedad y asco.

Al menos el cielo ya no estaba rojo. _Lástima_. Sin embargo, no más ver el cielo, el pelinegro por fin se acuerda de algo preguntándose: _¿Dónde está?_

Desesperados, sus ojos viajaron a todas direcciones vagamente tomando consciencia de que estaba en un parque infantil no muy lejos del lugar que incendió hace un rato, sobre un arenero teñido con su propia sangre esparcida por todas direcciones. Los niños tendrán de que hablar en la mañana.

Y finalmente lo encuentra. _El ángel_. De un momento a otro ve que la maldita aparición en realidad es el estúpido tigre que trabaja en la agencia de detectives y que resultó ser "mejor discípulo" que él.

 _Jinkou_.

El indeseado rescatista estaba durmiendo apoyado en el fierro que sujeta unos columpios. No se detuvo a pensar si realmente el albino era "el ángel", solo lo asumió porque estaba ahí y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien por haberlo salvado sin haber pedido permiso antes.

El mafioso comienza a ordenar que Rashomon lo aniquile, para luego darse cuenta que su abrigo se encuentra doblado debajo de Nakajima. _¡¿El hijo de puta tiene sentado su trasero sobre mi abrigo?!_

Al parecer el joven no sabe que la habilidad de Akutagawa Ryunosuke se traduce en convertir cualquier ropa en un arma. Así que de un momento a otro el tigre blanco tenía la manga de la blusa del pelinegro apuntándole directo a la garganta en una suerte de espada filuda.

Gracias a los instintos felinos del detective que lograron despertarlo de golpe, logró esquivar levemente el ataque antes de terminar como el fierro que hace segundos le servía como respaldo. Completamente destrozado.

Atsushi se alejó unos metros, pero no intentó atacar en esta ocasión. Y eso molestó aún más al dueño del abrigo que veía como su más preciado ropaje no fue olvidado por el detective, quien lo primero que hizo antes de saltar fue sujetarlo y llevárselo consigo al otro lado del parque.

– ¡Akutagawa! ¡No pretendo matarte ni nada!

– ¿Y por qué demonios crees que eso es siquiera relevante?

– … pensé que sin tu abrigo no podías usar tu habilidad

– ¡¿Por eso te sentaste sobre mi abrigo?!

– ¡Solo era para prevenir nada más! Amm… ¿Puedes por favor quitar esa espada? Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Está loco si cree que le va a dar la oportunidad que buscaba para matarlo. Pero una vez más, las cosas no son siempre como uno las desea. Un ataque de tos le llegó del alma y tuvo que doblarse involuntariamente para poder expulsarlo todo. Cuando terminó, su mano estaba bañada en sangre. Así no podría pelear. _Aunque tampoco es muy importante._

Sus heridas nunca fueron un real impedimento para nada de lo que él hacía. Sin embargo…

Levanta la mirada para darle a entender al albino que no lo matará esta noche, pero se sorprende al ver que el joven lo mira directamente con una mueca semejante a la de pura y viva preocupación (Higuchi suele poner muchas de esas), y que en esos momentos parecía debatirse entre acercarse al mayor o no. Akutagawa no entiende el porqué de todo eso y se enfurece más, pero su abrigo es más importante, por lo que su espada vuelve a tomar la forma de una vaporosa manga.

– …gracias

– Dame mi abrigo. No voy a intentar nada. Como podrás ver, ahora mismo me encuentro indispuesto.

Indeciso, el detective se acerca con el abrigo negro hacia su dueño. Ya en el pasado lo había visto toser de esa forma tan compulsiva, pero nunca tan grave como para expulsar sangre: – ¿Siempre has tosido de esa forma, Akutagawa?

El aludido se limita a arrebatarle la prenda de las manos para arremangarlo en sus brazos en señal de que no lo usará para estrangularlo, aunque sí se fijó en lo rápido que fue el albino en cumplir su demanda.

Ignorando la pregunta, lo evade con una desagradable duda: – ¿Tú me salvaste de la explosión?

El detective baja la mirada levemente apenado: –…Lo siento. Salí tarde del trabajo y pasé a comprar comida cuando escuché la explosión. Pensé que fue obra de ustedes, pero luego te vi caer y dejé de pensar…

¿Es en serio? ¿Dejó de pensar y ya?

–No habla muy bien de un héroe salvar al villano. Pero no soy de los que deja una cuenta sin saldar asique no le diré a nadie. – Tampoco era tan importante el asunto. Le sería más perjudicial a él si su jefe se entera de que no aprovechó la oportunidad de matar al hombre-tigre.

Atsushi lo mira sorprendido. Realmente… no es que le importara el que la agencia se enterase. Pero sencillamente cuando usó su habilidad para salvar al pelinegro en ningún momento ni antes ni luego se detuvo a pensar en algo como eso. Y parece que el mafioso se dio cuenta.

–¿Se puede saber el motivo de tan noble acción, _Jinkou_?

¡Ojalá pudiera responder eso! Ni él mismo sabía por qué. Hace un tiempo que no sabía muchos de los porqués que nacieron abruptamente en su mente ocupando cada espacio hasta volverse insoportable. Aun así, intentó ser sincero: – Tenía miedo…

El tigre estaba raro. Y esa es la única certeza de la cual estaba seguro podía afirmar. De todas formas, estar mucho rato conversando con quien se supone es el hombre a quien más odias de toda tu existencia no era bueno ni para su salud ni menos para su reputación. Algo, que en el mundo en donde existe debía cuidar para sobrevivir.

Pero como hace un tiempo un bichito le ha estado picando en la nuca cada vez que se enfrenta al joven detective, optó sabiamente por aferrarse a la poca disciplina que Dazai logró incorporar en él. Por seguridad.

Con esa idea fija, el pelinegro termina la pequeña reunión. Dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo a _lo más lejos de este imbécil como me sea posible._ Lo único que los une es Dazai-san. Y una vez que termine con su vida, nada lo detendrá hasta asesinar a su antiguo maestro.

O eso pensaba hacer, hasta que una escena muy _cliché_ pero nada esperada para el pelinegro ocurrió. Una mano sujetó un trozo de la tela que caía de su espalda, tratando de impedir su partida. No lo demostró, pero mentalmente eso sí que lo golpeó.

Claramente el albino no era muy listo. Es la primera vez que no intenta matarlo, ¿y éste lo detiene? Que conste que ya no es responsabilidad suya. Aunque entonces debió ponerse el abrigo antes. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió ignorar el motivo.

–Dazai-san prácticamente ya te reconoce. No hay motivo entre nosotros para pelear, no entiendo porque tu odio hacia mí continua…– Su tono de voz cada vez más dolido se ve interrumpido por un manotazo violento. Akutagawa está perdiendo la paciencia.

–Te dejé vivir esta noche porque me diste una mano. Nunca dije que a partir de ahora seremos aliados o mejores amigos _Jinkou_. No abuses de mi bondad, no soy bueno en eso.

Sin más Ryunosuke se alejó mientras el viento elevaba sus cabellos y los rasgados ropajes que cubrían lo que podían de su torso y espalda. Atsushi se quedó parado sintiendo un ligero ardor en su mano golpeada. El detective estaba confundido y la vez un tanto herido. No entendía entonces porque aquella vez lo besó.

 _El olor a comida recién preparada me despierta. Ayer no pude cenar nada debido al incidente con Akutagawa, por eso mis tripas se encienden como fieras con el repentino aroma. Cuando me levanto, puedo ver como Kyouka-chan está sirviendo té en dos tazas. ¿Cómo lo hace para despertarse antes que yo todas las mañanas?_

 _Todo un misterio. Igual que aquel. Akutagawa también es un misterio con pies y cabeza._

 _Uno que no puedo sacarme de encima. No debería guardarle aprecio. Muchos de los recuerdos más dolorosos de Kyouka-chan en sus tiempos como miembro de Port Mafia fueron provocados por ese individuo. Y aun sabiendo eso, lamentablemente después de ese beso todo cambió. ¿Puede un beso hacer algo como eso? No tengo idea. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie antes. Hasta ese momento. Maldito Akutagawa._

– _Atsushi. Se nos hará tarde para el trabajo._

– _Ah! Lo siento…_

 _Luego de desayunar, salimos rumbo a la agencia. Recogimos antes a Dazai–san quien ahora está conversando con Kyouka–chan, aunque me da la impresión que él conversa solo y Kyoka-chan pretende escuchar. ¿Cómo lo hace para llenar una conversación de esa forma?_

 _Miro hacia el cielo mientras pienso que hoy no me siento con muchos ánimos de participar en la charla de "creativas y elegantes formas de morir, hágalo usted mismo", lo siento. Mejor muevo mi cabeza a un universo distinto. Un jodido universo donde todos sus habitantes tienen abrigos victorianos y ninguno tiene cejas. Donde parece que les gusta andar dando besos por ahí para que luego ni acordarse._

 _Quiero destruir ese universo. De verdad, tengo muy claro que rescatar a Akutagawa no es algo que debía haber hecho. Pero el muy maldito no llamaba nunca a Rashomon y a mí ya me estaba entrando el pánico. Cuando me di cuenta que lo único que se desprendía de su cuerpo era sangre, instintivamente fui a buscarlo, aunque el muy bastardo trató de golpearme no más detuve su caída. Menos mal perdió la conciencia al segundo después._

 _Ahhh, quisiera tener respuestas. No es que guarde esperanzas ni nada, pero realmente me gustaría aclarar todo para volver a ocupar mi cabeza en cosas más serias y menos dañinas._

 _A lo lejos creo que se escucha la voz de mi compañero y mentor:_

– _Te ocurre algo Atsushi-kun? Te ves un poco distante_

 _Dazai–san. No tienes ni idea de quién es la culpa. Yo mismo nunca lo hubiera pensado antes. De hecho, nada en la vida nos hubiera puesto un camino juntos a menos que involucrara peleas por aquí y allá. Hasta que pasó._

 _Pasó y parece ser que soy el único al que le importa. El maldito mafioso frentón sin cejas todavía me trata de la misma forma arrogante y distante. No es que yo sea alguien importante ni nada, solo soy un joven obsesionado con un tema para nada conocido en mi pequeño, sencillo y tranquilo mundo._

 _Pero esto se termina aquí. El bastardo me va a escuchar, aunque me tenga que clavar mil agujas negras, otra vez. Mirando a mi mentor, siento que darle vueltas a este asunto no me ayudará a resolverlo. Además, hace un rato que él y Kyoka me están mirando esperando que les responda._

– _Dazai–san! Sé que es muy repentino pero quisiera que me excusara este día! Tengo algo importante que hacer y tiene que ser hoy!_

– _Eh?! Y eso a que viene? Atsushi-kun no te habrás metido en problemas? Si quieres te puedo acompañar. – Su cara solo me dice que quiere chismear, y aunque nunca me ha molestado realmente esa personalidad entrometida, no puedo permitir que mi mentor se involucre. Me da un poco de vergüenza de descubra mi patético lado amoroso, y más aún, mi fracaso amoroso con su antiguo alumno._

–… _Preferiría ir solo. Además, sé que tienes trabajo extra y solo estás evitando a Kunikida-san._

– _Cómo puedes decir algo así, Atsushi-kun? Me rompes el corazón…_

 _Descuida Dazai-san. Si esto termina mal, seremos dos corazones rotos._

 _Nakajima's pov end._

El albino se logró zafar de su querido mentor gracias al apoyo de Kyouka-chan, quien notó la presión en su nuevo hermano y arrastró al castaño suicida a la agencia. Atsushi no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a correr como loco… Hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde empezar a investigar. _Ni siquiera sé si tenga alguna misión hoy…_

Ser compulsivo no era una gran característica del joven detective, hacía suficiente tiempo que esas escenas de película romántica ochentera dejaron de funcionar en su cabeza. Ese maldito beso que transformó su desdén hacia el pelinegro en algo más… rosado. _Rosado? Okey, rosado. No pienso darle otro significado._

Se detuvo un rato para entender cómo y dónde empezar. Buscar la ubicación de Port Mafia le iba de seguro como un Dead End por parte de cada miembro de esa lunática organización, sobretodo de la rubia aprendiz del pelinegro. Ir a alguna fabrica con bandas enemigas al organismo mafioso esperando a que Akutagawa tuviera una misión ahí, tampoco sonaba muy atractivo. Era caer en una trampa para ratones, sin queso, y siendo un gato. Más patético imposible.

Tampoco conocía restaurantes, ni cafés, ni nada que guardara relación con él. No es de sorprender, ellos son perfectos desconocidos. La única forma de llegar a tener alguna mísera noción de pista, era pidiéndole ayuda a su suicida tutor. Pero ni en sueños le dejaría saber. No.

Cuando se le agotaron las ideas, decidió volver a la agencia pensando que ojalá no le cobraran este terriblemente malgastado día libre.

De cualquier forma en el camino estuvo atento a cada abrigo negro que se le cruzara a la vista.

Pasaron los días y la mente de Atsushi dejó de poblarse de otras cosas además de... hombres sin cejas. Hombres sin cejas que aun así se ven bien. Bien atractivos.

Decidió dejar todo como estaba y aceptar la realidad. Akutagawa y él eran sencillamente de mundos distintos. De galaxias distintas, en universos muy distantes. Y las probabilidades de que se volvieran a ver variaban de misión en misión, secuestro en secuestro. O eso pensó hasta que escuchó a su mentor:

–… Ahh. Con él cerca ni del alcohol puedo disfrutar.

Atsushi sospechoso, consideró que no tenía nada que perder: –Qué ocurre Dazai-san?

– Ah! Atsushi-kun! Nada, nada! Solo que Akutagawa-kun insiste en el susto de querer ser reconocido y ahora frecuenta los bares que visitábamos cuatro años atrás para encontrarme y pelear. Solo lo estaba molestando un rato porque el pobre no resiste mucho el alcohol pero se lo tomó muy en serio…

Akutagawa no tiene tolerancia al alcohol? No sabía por qué pero le gustaría ver algo así. Quizás ahí sí tendría un punto de encuentro. Pero solo no podrá. No necesitaba consultarle a Rampo-san para entender que necesitaba de Dazai para llegar donde el mafioso sin correr el riesgo de ser atravesado por su abrigo carnívoro.

Pero no quería.

-Atsushi-kun, estas seguro que no quieres conversar conmigo?

De un momento a otro los ojitos de Dazai comenzaron a brillar con tanta fuerza que Atsushi automáticamente se arrepintió de su decisión. Pero ya era muy tarde y por primera vez en su vida, quería volver a ver al pelinegro malnacido. Ese que le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

-… Dazai-san tienes un minuto para conversar?

Ya era de noche cuando las puertas del bar Lupin se abren dejando que una campanilla anuncie la llegada de nuevos clientes. Un relajado castaño deja que un joven de curioso peinado entre y se acomode en uno de los asientos de cara a la barra. El mayor pide una copa y le ofrece algo al peliblanco pero este agradece sin aceptar la invitación. Lo único que tiene en su cabeza es, qué y cómo le dirá todo lo que le debe decir al pelinegro.

Quizás si necesita una copa.

Dazai lo mira con gesto comprensivo.

-Tranquilo Atsushi-kun. Akutagawa-kun muerde fuerte pero tú ya has salido de eso antes así que no hay problema, cierto? – _¿Quieres tranquilizarme o matarme Dazai-san?_

El traidor de Port Mafia aun llevaba el contacto del joven mafioso por razones Atsushi desconoce y no se atreve a preguntar, tampoco puede quejarse de ello ahora. Después de contarle todo, su mentor se entusiasmó de tal forma que inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a Akutagawa para reunirse esa misma noche. Naturalmente, la respuesta fue inmediata y el tigre sin darse cuenta puo una mueca que el castaño no logró decifrar bien, _Atsushi-kun ¿estás asustado o celoso?_

Sin embargo ya están aquí. Esperando.

La hora acordada fue a las 12.00 de la noche y aun así, Akutawaga se las arregló para llegar 20 minutos antes, sorprendiendo así a Atsushi. Mentira, eso ya no le sorprendía.

Así como tampoco le sorprendió la mueca de odio que el joven mafioso fabricó al instante en que su mirada se posó en él. Según el peliblanco a ojos del joven asesino, él sobraba en el bar. Y eso de alguna forma dolía.

-Jinkou…

-¡Akutagawa-kun, llegaste temprano! ¡Ven y siéntate! Toma algo con nosotros. - _Dazai-san te lo ruego. Aprende a leer la vibra por favor…_

La sombría mirada de Akutagawa no se despegó ni un segundo de Atsushi hasta que alcanzó un asiento al lado de Dazai. Y luego la intensidad persistía como si Rashomon se hubiera vuelto invisible y le estuviera picando la espalda. Al menos ahora si podrá resolver todo rápido…

-¡Y ahora yo me voy!

 _¡¿Que?!_

El mentor de ambos jóvenes se levantó de un salto, y ante la incrédula mirada de sus aprendices se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar, deteniéndose en el marco de la entrada para guiñarle un ojo a Atsushi antes de finalmente retirarse y dejar al tigre solo.

Mierda. En momentos así Atsushi no tendría problemas en ayudar a su mentor a morir.

El ojiambar no sabía que carajo hacer ahora. Estaba completamente solo con un asesino prodigio y un bartender que limpiaba eternamente un vaso que, estaba seguro, hace mucho rsto lo llevaba limpiando. Sin saber muy bien cómo llevar su situación, el pobre detective se giró para intentar iniciar un dialogo escondiendo el pánico que sentía dentro de sí.

Akutagawa en cambio no se molestó en disimular lo furioso que estaba. Si estaba estatico en ese asiento, era porque se debatía entre matar al Jinkou o ir tras su mentor.

Finalmente, se decidió en ir tras el castaño.

De golpe el mafioso se levantó de su asiento y caminó a zancazos a la salida. Atsushi en cambio, estaba tieso pensando si su vida fue salvada o en realidad su oportunidad de resolverlo todo se le estaba escapando. Finalmente, y provechando esa impulsividad romántica que lo ha estado dominando las últimas semanas, salió en busca del pelinegro.

En una suerte de persecución, Akutagawa perdió el rastro de su antiguo mentor quien lo conoce demasiado bien como para saber qué rumbo tomar a la hora de huir de él. Atsushi en cambio, tuvo que buscar en varias direcciones antes de encontrar a su objetivo, hasta que dio con él de espaldas a un callejón semejante a los que se presentan en las historias de Edgar Allan Poe.

-Akutagawa…

El aludido suspiró. -Dime una cosa Jinkou, ¿tanto deseas la muerte que me buscas incluso cuando elegí asesinar a Dazai-san en lugar de a tí primero?

-¿Querías asesinar a Dazai-san?

Un tentáculo oscuro impacta a solo centímetros de él. Suerte que su cuerpo reacciono antes que su cerebro o ya estaría escupiendo sangre y bilis otra vez.

-No quiero pelear! Akutagawa necesito hablar contigo!

Otro ataque más. Sus piernas cambiaron a las extremidades de un tigre más agiles y útiles. Atsushi era un poco más paciente que Akutagawa pero cuando estaba molesto, se le iba olvidando.

El mafioso comenzaba a notarlo. Así como también notó la rara actitud del Jinkou. Y lo que más le enfurecía no era esa creciente insistencia en conversar con él. Sino que inconscientemente, lejos de molestarle, esa atención es reciproca en él.

No lo quería reconocer, pero estaba cagado de miedo. Y hasta los pantalones.

Él. El niño que recibió un corazón defectuoso, incapaz de desarrollar emociones ni siquiera hacia sí mismo. Cuya apagada mirada brilló en algún momento por su mentor, y ahora, amenaza brillar también por este maldito engendro que prácticamente de un día para otro se ganó el maldito reconocimiento por el que tanto luchó y nunca consiguió.

No lo quería pensar, pero quizás sí sospecha de donde viene esa insistencia del Jinkou. Y por eso mismo debía evitar cruzar diálogos con el detective. Aun si así debía cortarle la lengua y las orejas. Lo haría. No dejaría que ganara.

Hasta que el puño de un tigre impacta en la boca de su estómago revolviendo el interior de su frágil cuerpo.

Oficialmente la bestia perdió la paciencia.

La luna incompleta celebra el marcador que apunta a favor de Atsushi. Como Akutagawa no se puede mover del dolor, el detective se acerca al criminal con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún tentáculo saliendo repentinamente del suelo.

El actual perdedor se encuentra apoyado en la pared de un callejón levemente destrozado por el pequeño encuentro. Ocupado en el dolor del impacto y sin poder concentrarse en sacar a Rashomon para morder al Jinkou, el albino se arma de impulso y avanza hasta su víctima. En un tono más bajo, comienza:

-Akutagawa, nunca pensé que fueras tan miedoso…

Los ojos del mencionado se abren como plato.

-Qué…?

-No nos llevamos bien y siempre que nos vemos es para partirnos la madre pero… Yo tengo muy claro que no es eso lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora.

 _Maldito Jinkou no te acerques._

-Y creo que corre lo mismo contigo, pero a diferencia de mí, tú luchas contra esto.

-…

-Akutagawa a que le tienes miedo?

El mafioso grita su nombre preso de la furia mientras invoca a Rashomon con toda la energía que guarda en su interior. No le iba a dar en el gusto. No pensaba caer de esa forma…

No quería caer de nuevo. No en lo mismo.

Atsushi, quien ya tenía la cabeza más fría, se negaba rotundamente a seguir persiguiendo al pelinegro por toda la santa Yokohama, así que esquivó el ciego ataque del pálido joven para aterrizar sobre él e inmovilizándolo completamente.

Akutagawa quiso volver a atacar, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared casi fundiéndose con su cuerpo mientras que el albino estaba sentado sobre él, sujetando sus manos con las suyas ahora tres veces más grandes. Y peludas.

-Sé que esto es nuevo para tí, para mí también lo es.- Le dice Atsushi acercando su rostro a un muy asustado Akutagawa:- creo que nunca nadie está preparado para enfrentar al futuro, pero pienso que sería mejor para ambos mirar esto siendo positivos.

 _Creo que fue una mala idea hacer esto. Se supone que de los dos él es el mayor ¿Por qué tengo que yo hacer esto? ¡Por Dios Akutagawa di algo!_

El tigre estaba utilizando todo tipo de maniobras para mantener la falsa calma. Gracias a Dios el mafioso no se daba cuenta. Estaba ocupado convenciéndose de que podía salir de esta ridícula situación.

-… Fue un error.

-No lo fue

-Si lo fue!

-Te equivocas

-¡¿Por qué otra razón te besaría a ti de todas las malditas personas que tengo alrededor?!

-Porque de todas las personas que tengo yo a mi alrededor tú eres la única a la que quiero besar ahora.

Akutagawa se había quedado sin armas. Pero el miedo no lo dejaba. Se sentía desarmado frente a algo realmente doloroso que no podía describir. Quería convencerse de que todo es mentira. Quería matar al Jinkou para demostrar que no tenía valor para él. Y aun así:

-Te dije que fue un error. Gritabas mucho y te debía callar de alguna forma

-Rashomon…

-Solo fue para callarte.

-No es así.

-Que sí! ¡¿Qué sabe alguien como tú de mí Jinkou?!

-Dazai-san me dijo.

-…?!

-Dazai-san me dijo, que estás muerto de miedo, y que aun con 20 años hay muchas cosas que no has aprendido. También me dijo, que yo podría enseñarte algo que quizás en Port Mafia nunca llegues a conocer.

 _¿Algo que Port Mafia no existe?_

Vulnerable como estaba, el pelinegro se veía delicioso. El silencioso callejón y la brillante luna realzaban su pálida piel, rosándola como Atsushi deseó hacerlo en ese momento. Nada había en su camino para detenerlo. Las manos del mafioso estaban sujetas y lejos de forcejear, estaban temblando. Él mismo se encontró ligeramente temblando. Pero no era de miedo, sino de una emoción igual de excitante.

El hombre bajo sus manos estaba en silencio sin nada que argumentar. El Jinkou en cambio, lo estaba acosando con la mirada imaginándose muecas que nadie pensaría el pelinegro puede hacer. Todos los puntos que en la mañana ya no existirán excepto en su recuerdo. Solo para él.

Lo tenía ahí. Y como lo tenía ahí, bajó su rostro acercándose al otro joven. Deseaba contener todos esos segundos y así reproducirlos luego una y otra vez.

Cuando su aliento golpea los labios de Akutagawa, el mafioso da un brinco inconsciente. Sabe lo que viene y sabe que lo desea, pero no quiere desearlo. Por eso su boca tiembla. Sospecha que es porque quiere que se acerque. Y sin darle ya gusto a la espera, el peliblanco borra toda línea que lo separa de su víctima.

Como todo cazador, el tigre comienza masajeando los labios de su presa usando los propios dentro de un caliente y suave beso. El mafioso tiembla nuevamente sin atreverse a seguir el ritmo de su compañero. Nakajima aprovecha, y entre el juego inocente desliza su húmeda lengua para invitar al pálido joven a jugar con ella.

Las manos del Jinkou se relajan, pero Akutagawa no se da cuenta de ello. Está ocupado tratando de seguir el sensual ritmo del detective, quien ya tomó su ventaja llevando ahora la batuta del beso.

Akutagawa sin poder resistirse abre levemente su boca, y como un imán, la lengua de Atsushi choca con la suya, provocando que este gimiera suavemente sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que el tigre despierte de a poco. En medio de una pelea desesperada, las dos comienzan a enredarse entre el vapor que se forma a medida que la temperatura de ambos aumenta con cada choque. El frío ya no existe en ese momento.

De un momento a otro Atsushi siente que su compañero ya está más relajado, asique aprovecha de soltar lentamente sus manos para rozar su cintura hasta rodearla con morboso cuidado. Aun con el abrigo puesto, las manos del Jinkou sienten la delgadez del pelinegro sintiéndose hipnotizado con la idea de envolver al mafioso de una forma más íntima. El joven asesino mientras, descansa sus manos en los hombros de su compañero, pasando sus pulgares tiernamente sobre la base de su cuello.

Mientras sus bocas continúan devorándose, Atsushi acaricia la cintura de Akutagawa metiendo sus manos dentro del abrigo del pelinegro y acariciando la tela de su camisa, buscando en alguna parte encontrar algo de esa caliente piel. Desea tocar todo lo que está debajo, así como quiere que Akutagawa haga lo mismo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo desea. Apenas llegó a levantar un poco el trozo de tela que esconde su preciado premio, el dueño rompe abruptamente el beso golpeando al dueño de las enormes y afelpadas manos.

Sobra decir que el erótico ambiente que el detective tanto se esforzó en armar quedó completamente disipado para Akutagawa.

-Por qué?!

Al menos tenía derecho a reclamar…O de preguntar

-No recuerdo tener que darte explicaciones Jinkou. Así como tampoco pienso darte en el gusto hoy. –Dice el mafioso levantándose del suelo ligeramente agitado y muy sonrojado. - Nos vemos.

Y así sin más, el pelinegro acomoda sus ropajes y se retira.

Punto y final.

Por otro lado, desconcertado, despeinado, desarreglado y con un ligero problema que más tarde tendrá que resolver, el joven detective yacía en el suelo mirando la sombra de su casi amante desaparecer a lo lejos.

Atsushi no podía sino sentirse traicionado. Ni siquiera logró confesarse seriamente. ¡Ninguno de los dos dijo nada! El muy bastardo y su orgullo se fueron como si nada. Dejaron al detective sexualmente hecho mierda, pero nada de eso le importó. Perfecto.

Pero, un momento… _¿No me daría en el gusto hoy, dijo?_

Nakajima se levantó pensando en eso último, y en el sonrojo que alcanzó ver en la palidez de Akutagawa. Quizás, no todo estaba realmente perdido. Quizás, no lo hizo tan mal. Quizás, esa no fue la primera y última vez con el mafioso.

El joven albino se levanta del suelo y se acaricia la mejilla golpeada. A pesar de todo no le agrada Akutagawa para nada. Es obsesivo, monotemático, fatalista y no sabe decir las cosas. Pero no siempre te agradan las personas que te gustan, así que igual se siente feliz.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar directo a su casa, un agitado pelinegro descansa recargado en la pared ubicada al otro lado del callejón tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su renaciente corazón mientras unas gotitas se secan en su frente y mejillas. ¿Solo con un beso se puso así de mal?

El mafioso maldecía y retiraba sus maldiciones al mismo tiempo. Él mismo dejó una clara invitación con esa despedida. Porque en el fondo admitía que quería una segunda parte de lo que sea que pasó ahí. Ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pero seguramente ambos lo sabían.

Por ahora solo quería llegar a su departamento y punto.

En el techo de uno de los bajos edificios que escondieron este episodio sin embargo, un individuo guarda el voyerista video en la memoria de su celular mientras sonríe como un zorro.

-Con esto Atsushi-kun tendrá que escribir todos los reportes que Kunikida-san me pida en la semana…

Siempre hay que sacar algo positivo de las cosas.

Owari.


End file.
